Harry Potter and the Ghost's of Blairwood
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: The Dursleys are moving to the town of Blairwood only problem for them its as far from normal as they can get Demon's, Half human half rats, talking birds, oh and don't forget there neighbors Emiko and Sam Williams and you can't forget their daughter Erma Williams the ghost girl. Erma and the rest of the town our not mine they are all Brandon santiago
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. New home

It was a bright and sunny day on a regular road with a car filled with three people who wanted everything to be normal these were the Dursleys.

Vernon Dursley the driver was a obese man who did what he pleased and bullied his way to the top of his business, then there was his wife one Petunia Dursley she was a extremely skinny woman who loved to gossip and snoop about other people's business always finding what she viewed as wrong and plastering it for everyone to see in the worst of light, then there was their son Dudley Dursley a boy a lot like his father extremely large and a bully a child that believes that he can get away with anything even murder and his parents wouldn't care, (they probably wouldn't).

Then there was the last of the family a small boy that was the Dursleys nephew and there little secret because you see Petunia Dursley's sister was a witch who was married to a wizard both of which had died protecting their son from a evil demon of a wizard and sadly little Harry Potter had no clue all he knew about his parents was what the Dursleys told him 'they died in a car crash, they were dead beat drunks that deserved their fate' as you can tell the Dursleys did not like their magical side of the family shown even more by the boxes where young Harry was currently hiding as much as he could in the back seat among all the boxes from his cousin's room, because of one simple fact the Dursleys were moving you see Vernon had gotten a promotion and was being sent to another town where another grunnings drills was being built and he would be the head of the business there and would get a raise but what the family didn't know about their soon to be new home known as the town of Blairwood was the fact that the town was as far from normal as they could get.

It took them a couple more minutes before the car stopped at their new house it was a bit bigger with now 5 bedrooms two of which would now be used for Dudley's toys and a cold dark basement which would be Harry's new room while the rest of the house seemed to be of varying sizes for the two story building.

Although what Harry thanked the most about that day was the fact that the moving company had drove in only seconds after the Dursleys did so now they couldn't very well order him to drag everything inside so while he could Harry quickly rushed off knowing that the Dursleys wouldn't care as long as he came back although Harry truthfully didn't get far before he stopped by a forest and for a bit he did nothing but stare into the darkness of the forest then hearing a sound Harry walked forward following the noise till he found himself outside a small clearing hidden among the trees as he looked into the clearing where three kids had their backs towards him each of them looking down into a well there was two boys and one girl and as he watched they seemed to be whispering to each other then nodding the three split apart laughing as they ran into the woods and quickly Harry hid as one passed and confused Harry looked back towards the well only to freeze as he saw a hand gripping onto the inside of the well and quickly he rushed forward only to pause as he heard a sound then something black flew out of the well and into the darkness and blinking Harry shook his head before he rushed forward and looked into the well only to see no one

"Huh" Harry asked then he leaned forward bending down to look and see if whoever he saw fell in then he froze as cold wind touched the back of his neck and slowly turning around Harry lost his breath as he saw the pale figure behind him as long black hair blocked his view as whoever it was leaned forward causing Harry to back up into the well wall as he watched the figure raise it's hands slowly and for some reason he couldn't help imagining them reaching forward to push him into the well but then he froze as instead of reach for him the figure reached up to it's long hair before it no she pulled her hair apart showing a small pale face of a child only a little bit older then himself and after he noticed this he felt himself calm even as he stared surprised at the girls eye that was staring back at him it was pitch black with only a single white dot indicating that the girl was looking at him then the girl silently waved

"Oh huh hello" Harry stated surprised as the girl leaned towards him more almost touching before Harry sidestepped and ended up beside the girl and the well

"My names Harry, hum. Nice to meet you" Harry stated still staring at this strange girl who was staring back with just as much interest but without saying a word

"Hey Erma you coming to find us or huh" someone yelled causing Harry and the girl Erma to turn to the voice only to see the girl of the group from before causing Erma to instantly smile and made a come here motion before turning back to Harry

"Heh looks like Erma found a new friend hi I'm Amy and this is Erma" Amy stated smiling over at the boy who smiled back surprised at being called a friend 'he couldn't help wondering how long that would last'

"Huh my names Harry" Harry repeated and seeing the girl holding out her hand reached forward and shook it in greeting causing Amy to pause surprised at how rough the kids hand felt before shaking it from her mind when she notice Eema was still stare at Harry curiously with Harry stare back before he turned to Amy

"Um does Erma" Harry was asking before Amy interrupted

"Talk, no she doesn't talk much but at times we do get the odd whisper her voice is really quiet so she tends to just not talk" Amy stated causing Harry to tilt his head in curiosity and was mimicked by Erma before hearing a cry nearby

"Boy get back here so "we" can finish unpacking" the sound of Vernon's voice rang from the edge of the forest causing Harry to flinch while Amy turned to look towards the voice

"Wow your dads pretty loud" Amy stated staring towards where the yell came from

"Huh he's my Uncle actually" Harry silently whispered making it so Amy barley could hear but Erma heard it clearly as well as the much lower admittance

"i don't have a dad" before both watched as Harry waved goodbye and started walking back to the Dursleys only to pause as he felt a cold hand on his arm and turning he came face to face to Erma who reached forward and wrapped her arms around him causing Harry to stiffen

"Huh what are you" Harry started to say only to freeze as the mouth beside his ear opened

"I'm sorry for your loss" Erma whispered causing Harry to tense surprised then stiffly he removed her arms before turning and running into the woods with his vision blurring as he ran with tears falling from his face

'That was the first time someone had ever apologized to him' and quickly as he neared the forest exit he whipped the tears from his eyes before glancing back into the woods and somehow he spotted the girls eyes even through all the branches and trees

And slowly a smile spread on his face maybe he would have a better life in this town


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. New school

It was the day after that Harry and his obese cousin Dudley was sent to school with Harry being extremely slow after having carried and lifted all the rest of the Dursleys furniture by himself and had unpacked everything and had still been beaten and tossed into his cold basement of a room for not putting the furniture where they wanted even though he did exactly as they wanted but today he was both hopeful that he might run into Erma and Amy but also fearful that he would and that Dudley would scare them away from him the thought caused Harry to look down saddened before he heard a voice

"Hey Harry over here" a female voice one he recognized from yesterday spoke and looking up he found himself near this streets bus stop and there waiting for the bus was Erma and Amy alongside the two boys that had been playing with them and surprised that they would remember him but when he got another wave to come on he quickly checked around for Dudley or the Dursleys before rushing over and smiling at Amy and Erma before he turned to the boys

"So your the kid Amy was telling us about, I'm Terry and this is Connor" the blond haired kid stated before he pointed over at the freckled kid with glasses

"Um nice to meet you" Harry stated smiling shyly at the two

"nice to meet you too" Connor stated smiling and sending a nod Harry's way before returning to looking for the bus

"So Harry did your family finish unpacking yet" Amy asked putting her elbow on Harry's shoulder and paused as he tensed from the action

"Huh yeah I huh we finished last night" Harry stated quickly causing the boys to stare over at him for a moment before the group noticed the bus coming down the road and they waited as it stopped before the four kids climbed aboard unknowingly forcing Harry in with having put him in between the group and as he got on board ending up in the back seats with the group as a whole and as the bus drove to his new school he started to look at the passing cars only to he quickly hide when he noticed Vernon's car on the road beside the bus and quickly he hid himself as best he could until the bus quickly passed the man and his son

"So Harry what year are you in" Amy asked looking over at Harry but paused when she noticed how slumped he was in the seat before he straightened

"Oh huh I'm in first year" Harry stated shyly causing the group to smile

"Hey the same as us maybe you'll be in our class" Trevor stated smiling towards the rest of the group not noticing as Harry flinched

'If he was in the same class as them then so would Dudley' Harry thought looking fearfully out the window scared that he was going to loose his new friends and as they bus was parking at the school Harry froze as he felt a small hand on his shoulder once more and turning he stared at Erma who smiled at him reassuringly causing Harry to relax

"Thanks Erma" Harry whispered as he got up with the rest of the group and started walking out of the bus and once he did he was led to the front of the school and into a mass of people with the group keeping him in the middle of them seeing as he was the smallest of them and because of this Vernon didn't even notice him as he dropped off Dudley and sent him into the crowd although Harry certainly noticed Dudley as he forced his way past everybody and to the front only to be paused by a hand on his shoulder and looking up Dudley noticed it was the principle

"Now I don't know what you were taught where your from Mr. Dursley but here we don't shove and push people" the blind man stated and Dudley was surprised when after he rolled his eyes at the blind man he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten

"Be sure to remember that young man" principle Phibes stated before walking forward and leading the way into the school and soon enough Harry found himself alone with Dudley and the Principle his friends having had to go ahead to class as the principle brought them to their own class although Harry had to wonder why the principle kept glancing his way

"Well Mr. Potter if your curious why not ask me what's on your mind" Principle Phibes asked smirking causing Harry's head to snap up and stare at the man in surprise before turning to see the glare on Dudley's face

"It's nothing sir" Harry whispered looking down causing the man to frown as his unseeing eyes seemed to turn to Dudley before he continued on before stopping in front of a door and quickly letting Dudley through but before Harry could he felt the Principles hand on his shoulder

"You know Mister Potter your aunt warned me about you told me that you caused nothing but trouble" the man stated causing Harry to look down saddened

"But only like others I'd rather see with my own sense about you" Phibes stated causing Harry to look up staring at the reflective glasses

"and I've already know that you've become friends with Erma and that's good enough proof that you're not as bad as your aunt stats" Phibes said before letting go of Harry's shoulder with a friendly pat

"Good luck and make sure to keep your new friends as close to you as they will" Principle Phibes stated before he walked away and smiling but confused Harry turned and entered the classroom only to pause as he saw the smiling faces of his friends before he turned to the teacher who motioned him to a chair right in behind Erma with Dudley being closer to the door which caused the bully to scowl at his favorite distraction of messing up Harry being taken away from him not to mention that he was in the front while Harry was closer to the back all of this plus the way how Harry was smiling told only one thing for the bully who smirked

'The freaks going to get a pounding when we get home' Dudley thought sending that smirk Harry's way causing said boy to frown with fear returning to his eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter. 3 The Dursleys meet The Williams family

Petunia Dursley was admittedly a very snoopy person wanting to know all the latest gossip and was self stated to be very observant of anyone coming to her home this was why said woman jumped when she heard the door ring and in surprise she glanced out the window again to almost barley see the new guest's who had somehow managed to get past her while she had been watching the road this caused the woman to frown angrily before dismissing it as a fact of having only just moved into the house and not having the layout and best viewpoints yet so with a very horse like huff the woman walked down the stairs and to the front door before snooping once again by looking into the peephole in the door and she paused surprised when she spotted a man on the other side which caused her some surprise seeing as usually back at her old house it was the women that came around to gossip this caused the woman to frown she did not like something being different from the norm but she decided this wasn't to far out there maybe the man was asked by his wife to come talk to them and thinking this Petunia smiled

"Maybe because of a secret" the shallow woman whispered before she opened the door with a 'charming' smile in place

"Hello there" Petunia greeted causing the man to smile in greeting

"Hello I heard you were new in town so I decided to come by and see if you guys needed any help around the town" the man said easily before holding out his hand

"Sam William I'm your neighbor" Sam stated and quickly Petunia looked down at the hand and wrinkled her nose after having spotted a black substance on his hand probably oil from fix a car or some other manly activity

"Petunia Dursley" Petunia stated fake smile never leaving her face as she watched the man slowly lower his hand sheepishly while all the while keeping up a smile of his own

"And I would love to learn all about where the best stores are around town" Petunia stated allowing the man to enter her house

"Oh yeah most of the really good stores are scattered around town square" Sam stated smiling as he looked around before he frowned noticing all the picture of the woman, her husband and child and noticing the lack of boxes

"Huh did you lose any of your belongings during the trip" Sam asked confusing Petunia

"No thankfully all of our belongings came through alright" Petunia stated gladly although Sam frowned remembering his daughter telling him of her new friend Especially of how skinny he was before shaking his head it didn't do well to think the worst in a person he just met maybe she did lose the pictures and just didn't want to concern him in their business so shrugging the lack of pictures of the young nephew away he got back to what he was doing as Petunia led him to the living room but he paused once again when he noticed more pictures with the beach ball of a son with no sign of the boy and then he paused as he realized something why was one boy so much larger than the other before shaking his head it could just be genetics after all the boys father is rather large while his mother's skinny it's entirely possible it's just genetics but Sam didn't know why but something in his gut was telling him something wasn't right here and he knew if his wife was here she'd be telling him to trust his instincts but even still he wanted more information before he jumped the gun at the least for legal reasoning

So he as he sat down he went back to telling her about different points of the town and thanking her for the tea

"Although almost all of the kids love to hang around the old playground I bet your kids would just love the place" Sam stated causing petunia to smile

"Hmm I'm sure my little Dudders would love to play around there" Petunia stated smiling but also causing Sam to freeze in question what about the other child so he decided

"Huh I thought you had two kids my little girl happened to tell me about seeing a raven haired boy running into the woods yesterday" Sam asked and instantly his host's face fell for just a moment he saw her scowl and even after the scowl left her lips and that same smile returned but one thing was different her eyes had harden she did not like this fact

"Huh **that** would be my delinquent nephew he's always been nothing but trouble parents died in a car crash drunk" Petunia said quickly shaking her head but Sam noticed how rehearsed it sounded as if she said the same thing multiple times

"But enough about that no need to worry your ears about that dreadful child my husband has been doing his best to put him **straight** " Petunia said and suddenly Sam was very worried but he knew without concrete proof of what he could tell just from those sentences alone he could do nothing but then a flash went through Sam's eyes making his glasses shine as a idea formed in his head

"Ah of course let's talk about something else" Sam said pleasantly listening to the woman blather on about her 'sweet Dudders' which he was beginning to doubt was all that 'sweet' until he was able to get away from the woman and her house and has he left the house he turned right to see his own and quickly walked to it only to be met at the door by his wife who frowned looking at him as he walked inside

"Sam is everything" Emiko was saying only to freeze surprised as her husband walked past her and pulled his phone out

"Sam" Emiko asked walking towards her husband and as the phone was answered on the other end Sam sent his wife a shake smile of reassurance before he turned to the phone

"Yes Hello I'd like to speak to Principal Phibes ….. Thank you" Sam stated waiting

"Hello" Phibes asked through the phone

"Hey Phibes I wanted to ask you for a favor" Sam stated tilting his head as he glanced through a window and spotting Petunia looking at their house through her own scowled before casually walking into the living room where the woman couldn't spy on them and Emiko seeing the woman as well scowled and followed her husband

"Let me guess you went to meet a certain neighbor and they told you about a delinquent nephew" Phibes asked causing Sam to scowl in anger before sighing

"And have You meet this delinquent nephew yet" Sam asked causing his wife to turn to him

"Yes indeed and seeing as you and your family already know I take this kind of stuff at face value I made sure to meet both him and his cousin and I must admit the cousin worried me far more than the 'delinquent' who unlike his cousin was extremely polite but what's more is the fact that I had actually asked him a question and Mr. Dursleys glared at him to keep him from saying anything" Phibes stated causing Sam to scowl

"And What would you suggest" Sam asked and once he got his answer Emiko noticed that her husband had that gleam to his eyes the gleam he usually had when he had a idea

"Great I was thinking the same thing mind passing the message on to Erma as well" Sam asked and getting a confirmation turned to his wife as he hung up

"Well how do you feel about a first for dinner tonight" Sam asked causing Emiko to smile

"That would be interesting although one thing concerns me" Emiko stated causing Sam to look at her confused before she shook her head

"It's nothing just me worrying" Emiko stated before she looked back towards the Dursley house as if to cement something while Sam tried to figure out what could have his wife worried as he remembered one of the first words Erma used to describe the boy

"Daddy I met a glowing boy"


	4. News

Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long long wait let's just say I've been busy and haven't really been able to write much more then a chapter a week and thats only a chance so currently I'm working on building my own house, upgrading my parents house with a upstairs loft, working my job from 6 to 5, and sleeping so yeah I won't be doing much of anything for awhile hopefully stuff will slow down and I'll eventual will be able to update all of my work eventually but till then I might be out for awhile more.

I'll still be trying to update when I can and have free time but currently I just have 2-3 hrs a day to write so any updates will be slow but I am planning on going back through my old stories and continuing them and or fixing them to be better

oh I also had a idea since the last time I update I have had several new story ideas but like I said no time to do them which made me think of making a story ideas area where I could write down summaries of the stories I've thought of and if any of you guys want you can try your hands at writing them in your own way mostly because

A I know my writing sucks and I have several problems but no time to fix them.

And B I would actually enjoy seeing how you guys would go about the ideas I have would you follow the same idea path as me or would you find your own that would put mine to shame.

Heck the only thing I ask is that if I do this could you message me about your story so I can follow and enjoy it as well either way I want to know what you guys think about all this and then I'll see about the story ideas thing but till then thanks for reading my stories hope to see you guys when I come back.


End file.
